Upside Down - Caskett
by onceuponabigbang
Summary: What if it was all different? What if Castle got shot instead of Beckett? This is a Richard "Rick" Castle and Katherine "Kate" Beckett story there their life changed in an instant.


**_I do not own the characters, all goes to it's rightful owner. Enjoy! :)_**

Castle and Beckett were standing in the park when it happened. Someone shot Castle right in front of her. She felt how her life just got sucked out of her and she got down to the ground and did everything she could to keep Rick alive until the paramedics came. When she was standing on her knees over Castle she could hear him say.

"Kate I love you, I love you Kate."

Kate couldn't stand Castle leaving her and the tears ran down her cheeks when she said.

"Castle you can't leave me, I need you and I love you too!"

The paramedics came and and took over and Kate followed them into the ambulance and held Castle's hand all the way to the hospital. When the ambulance stopped. They got out and Kate wanted to follow Castle but she wasn't allowed and a voice said.

"Ms. Beckett you can't follow him further than this."

"First it's Detective and not Miss, and what am I supposed to do here?" Beckett said angrily.

"Go and sit down in the waiting room, take a coffee, just try to relax when we try to save him."

Kate thought how am I gonna take a coffee it's a thing between me and Castle I will just think about him more, and then she remember the doctor saying try to save him and she got mad.

"Try are you only gonna TRY to save him?! You have to save him, I need him, he is my partner and I love him!"

"Okay, but if I'm gonna save him I have to go."

"Okay." Kate said with a low voice.

Kate went to sit down and right at that moment Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie came into the waiting room and Alexis ran right into Kate's arms.

"How is he doing?" Alexis asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet." Kate said with a sad voice.

Right at that moment the doctor came out.

"Detective Beckett we are doing everything we can but he crashed once but he is stable for now. Is there any of his family here beside you, because you are his girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend, and yes his daughter Alexis and his mother Martha is also here."

"Okay good, we will be finished soon and then you can see him." The doctor said.

Kate and Alexis were still hugging, and Lanie went into Espositos arms and Kate and Alexis looked at each other and said.

"Esplanie"

Rick had told Alexis about Lanie and Esposito and had told her that he and Kate called them Esplanie, and that his and Kate's were Caskett because of the whole murder thing.

The doctor came out again but this time he told them that Castle was out of surgery and that they can see him now.

"Where is he I want to see him." Kate said with a happy voice.

"He has been asking for Ryan, Esposito and Lanie."

They all looked surprised, because everyone thought he would want to see Kate and Alexis first.

But they went in and Kate, Alexis and Martha waited outside.

When they got into Castle's room they asked why he wanted them to see him first instead of Kate and Alexis.

"Okay it's like this, I'm gonna ask Kate to marry me." Castle said.

"My mother already knows but Alexis doesn't, and I would like to keep it that way until I call them in here together."

"Okay, I'm just so happy for you two even if she says no." Lanie said.

"Yeah, we support both of you." Ryan said.

Esposito and Lanie agreed.

Meanwhile outside Kate and Alexis was wondering what they were talking about.

Before they left Castle's room he asked Lanie to tell Kate and Alexis to get in.

"Sure." Lanie said.

They got out and Lanie told Kate and Alexis to get into the room.

They got in and Castle smiled at them. He was so glad to see both of his favorite girls. Rick and Kate had been dating over a year now and Alexis liked Kate really much and Alexis could talk to Kate about everything like school, friends, boys like all the things a girl goes through in her life.

Castle asked them to sit at one side each and then he said.

"Katherine Beckett will you marry me?"

Kate and Alexis looked at each other and looked shocked. Then Kate took her eyes back to Castle and said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She repeated.

Alexis went out and told the others to get in and Alexis said.

"She said yes!"

They went in and Rick and Kate were kissing. They were all so happy that everyone was okay and everything turned out so good.

On July 19th Rick and Kate got married. It was a really nice wedding and Kate looked amazing in her wedding dress.

A few days after the wedding Mr. and Mrs. Castle went on their honeymoon. They went to Thailand and when they got there, Kate thought she saw an old friend from High School and she were right.

"Hi Kate, how are you doing?" Asked her friend

"Good, really good actually! And you?" Kate asked back.

"Same, just got married, so I'm on my honeymoon."

"Wow congrats, so as I."

"Wow who is the lucky guy?"

"The famous author Richard Castle, so I'm Mrs. Richard Castle." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Wow! Wasn't the Nikki Heat books inspired in you?"

"Yes it's true. Who is your lucky guy?"

"You don't know him he is from England."

"Okay, but have a nice vacation." Kate said.

"Yeah, you too."

Kate went back to Rick and said.

"I just called myself Mrs. Richard Castle to my old Highschool friend who also is on her honeymoon."

"Wow honey I'm proud of you." Castle said with a smile.

They went to there hotel room and decided to have a day for them self in the hotel room. This night was really special.

After a month in Thailand it was time to go home to New York and then they got back home Alexis was so glad she had missed her dad and his wife really much.

Alexis hugged them both and then she dragged Kate up to her room. She had something important to tell her. When they got into Alexis' room they sat down on her bed and Alexis said.

"Okay, when you were gone something really amazing happened."

"Okay, and why are you telling me this?" Kate asked.

"Hmmm, it's a boy thing and I can't talk to my dad about that."

"Oh, okay tell me!"

"Like you know the boy I told you about, that I like?"

"Yeah."

"He asked me out last week."

"Wow Alexis I'm so happy for you."

"And, and we were on a date last night and he was really cute. I didn't had to pay for anything. Then he followed me home and he slept over and no we didn't do anything stupid. He left right before you came. OMG I think I'm in love!"

"Alexis this feeling you have is amazing, trust me, I had the same feeling for your dad."

Alexis smiled.

"So, when is your next date?" Kate asked.

"Uhmm, tonight."

"Okay, so you want me to help you?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Anytime sweetie!"

So Kate helped Alexis with clothes, shoes, makeup and so on.

When they got down the stairs Castle looked surprised and said.

"Wow, Alexis where are you going?"

Kate answered.

"She is going on a date."

"Who is the guy?"

"A guy I have been friends with for a while. I've told Kate about him."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Like you always scare the boys away and he didn't ask me out until last week."

"Oh okay. I'm just happy you can talk to Kate about stuff like this."

"Yeah me too." Alexis said.

Before she left for her date they had a family hug.

When they finally became alone Kate went to the bathroom. She had been feeling a bit different for a while now and she started to wonder if she was pregnant so she had gone to the supermarket to buy a pregnancy test. She took it and waited a few minutes and then she looked at it, and she was right she was pregnant or at least that was what the test said so she took her phone and called her doctor to get an appointment to confirm the test.

Kate went out of the bathroom and went to put on some better clothes and Rick asked where she was going and she lied and said she was going to see a friend.

When Kate came to the doctor she only had to wait a few minutes and then she got called in and the doctor confirmed the pregnancy test she did at home. She was pregnant and she had been for about 5 weeks. So she was pregnant even before the honeymoon which meant that she became pregnant on the night they got married. She was so happy and couldn't wait to tell Rick.

When Kate got home Rick asked why she looked so happy and she said.

"I got something really important to tell you."

Rick got a bit unsure but said.

"Okay."

"You don't have to be so scared honey it's something really positive!" Kate said happy.

"Okay then tell me babe!" Rick said

"I'm pregnant!"

"What are you kidding! This is the best thing ever okay Alexis is also the best thing ever! How far are you?"

"Uhmm about 5 weeks.."

"So that's before the honeymoon."

"Yeah so it must have happened at the night we got married."

"I'm so happy for us."

They started kissing and right at that moment Alexis came home and her date was with her and they looked at each other and Alexis said.

"So what are you two up to."

"Uhmm nothing really." Rick said

"Yeah sure." Alexis said bitterly.

"Okay we got something to tell you." Kate said happy.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say goodbye."

Alexis said goodbye and closed the door and then she said.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Kate said.

"Oh my gosh that so amazing congrats! She said and she actually sounded happy about it."

"Thanks sweetie." Kate said.

They decided to go out and eat all three of them to celebrate.

The next day when they came back to work Kate told all of her colleagues that she was pregnant and they were so happy for them. The weeks went by so fast and it was close to the due date and everyone was so helpful. They didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl they wanted it to become a surprise. The due date came and their baby girl was born on 26 April at 00.30.

When everyone finally was able to see them and their little baby girl all they could say was that she was so cute. Lanie asked.

"What is her name?"

Kate and Rick looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Jessie"

"That is such a cute name." Alexis said.

_Days went by and everything was just perfect, and that's the end of a story that changed their life in an instant. _

**_By: Sara Lemberg_**


End file.
